marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Is Coming (A!)
"Winter Is Coming" is the fourth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the forty-ninth episode overall. Plot -I know that man... - the Winter Soldier told Councilman Pierce after the fight with Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon in Washington D.C.. -You had seen him in a previous mission. - Alexander lied, crossing his arms over his chest. -No... I have the feeling I know him... - Barnes shook his head. -Hydra... - Pierce said looking at Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins and other Hydra Agents. -Brainwash him again. - The Agents of Hydra proceeded to do so, causing the Soldier a lot of pain and erasing the meeting with Cap in D.C. completely from his mind. -Also, Mr. Pierce... - A Hydra scientist said, walking to the man. -He has been a lot of time unfrozen. - -Then get him back into the freezer. We will need him again soon. - -I thought you were dead... - Rogers said, shaking his head at the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. -We saw you die... - Tasha Romanoff added, crossing her arms over her chest. -It was a drug created by Dr. Banner to deal with stress. It lowers the heartbeat to less than one per minute. - Fury said, standing up. -We needed to make his death as convincing as possible. - Maria Hill said, walking next to the man. -What's the plan now? - Falcon asked. -These chips... - Hill said opening a box which contained three chips. -Need to be inserted in the Project: Insight. One in each Helicarrier. One is not enough, two aren't enough. We need all three in. Once we're done we will get the Helicarriers to attack each other, so we will need every true good guy out of the machine. - -How will we do this? - Agent Barton said, resting his shoulders against a column and crossing his arms over his chest. Fury looked up at Captain Rogers. -Looks like you give the orders now, Cap. - -Damn yes. - Steve smirked. Rogers, Romanoff, Wilson, Barton, Morse and Hill infiltrated into the Triskelion. Using the main communicator, Captain Rogers spoke to every single S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and vehicle: "This is Captain Rogers. I know you've been hearing about me a lot lately and that I'm S.H.I.E.L.D.'s enemy but S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't what it used to be. Hydra was infiltrated thanks to Alexander Pierce and Arnim Zola. For years you've been working head to head with Hydra agents... Rumlow, the S.T.R.I.K.E. units, and God knows who else is a Hydra agent. They could be sitting next to you right now. The whole Project: Insight's plan is to take out potential threats to Hydra, like the Avengers, the Fantastic Four or Stephen Strange. I will stop this, I don't care if I'm alone, but I'm sure there are more. I'm sure there's more agents who are on my side. - As Rogers cut the communication he looked at Hill. -Now it's time to place the chips. - Maria said, handing him the three chips. -Bobbi and Clint will go for Alpha, Sam will go for Bravo, you need to go for Charlie. Maybe Sam can help you with it. It's where heavy artillery is said to be. - -You mean Bucky? - -That's all I could hear. - The woman shook his head. -Natasha is heading to Pierce's office with the World Security Council pretending to be Councilwoman Hawley who was warned by Fury about the corruption before the meeting. After Captain Rogers spoke on the communicator, Councilman Rockwell, Councilman Singh, Councilwoman Hawley and Councilman Yen looked at Pierce, feeling betrayed. -Aren't you going to join me with this? - Pierce asked them to which Councilman Singh replied he wouldn't and tossed a glass cup next to Alexander Pierce. Using the name dispositive he had given the Councilmen supposedly granting them access to every clearance level he fired a laser through the men's chests, except for Councilwoman Hawley. -What do you say Hawley? - Hawley, who was in reality the Black Widow knocked out the S.T.R.I.K.E. soldiers and used an EMP Grenade on herself, knocking her down, in the second Nick Fury walked in, holding Pierce at gunpoint. As the Agent Evans, who was supposed to launch Project: Insight, didn't do what Rumlow asked him to do after hearing Captain Rogers' words, Brock pushed him off his chair and activated the three Helicarriers himself. Agent 13 engaged in a fight with the S.T.R.I.K.E. Agent, Agent Sosi and Agent Shaffer, who were also part of Hydra. After fighting with Bowman and Hammer from Hydra Four, Hawkeye and Mockingbird activated the chip in Alpha. After a huge fight with Tactical Force and Militant, Falcon activated the second chip in Bravo and flew to help Cap activate the last one in Charlie. -Cap, how can we tell the difference between the good guys and the bad guys? - Falcon asked his partner. -If they shoot at you, they're the bad ones. - Captain Rogers said before walking the other way in the Helicarrier Helipad. Falcon was surprised by the Winter Soldier, who after a fight tore Falcon's wings off and pushed him off the Helicarrier. Wilson had a parachute, luckily, and got inside the Triskelion. -Falcon is in the 41st floor. - Shaffer told Rumlow. -Go get him. - The S.T.R.I.K.E. member ran to where Sam Wilson was and the two engaged in a fight. When Cap was about to activate the third chip in Charlie he was stopped by the Winter Soldier. The two fought yet Steve was always trying to get Bucky to remember. After using some martial abilities, Rogers knocked the Winter Soldier down and successfully activated the third chip. -Hill, activate the chips now! - Rogers ordered the ex-deputy director, who was in a Helicopter with Bobbi and Clint. -But Steve... - -DO IT NOW! - Steve repeated. The Helicarriers started shooting each other and a huge metal piece fell over the Winter Soldier, trapping him. -I... I thought you were dead, Nick... Did you get my flowers? - Alexander Pierce replied evilly. -To be one step ahead of me, - Fury said while Natasha went into Pierce's computer, -you need to have both eyes open. - -What are you doing? - Alex asked the Widow. -She's posting everything online. Hydra will be discovered. - Fury replied, pointing at Pierce's head with his gun. -And also S.H.I.E.L.D.... - Alexander smirked. -Are you ready for the world to see you as you really are, Miss Romanoff? - -Are you? - Natasha replied, effectively posting the secrets online. The Helicarriers fell down and they were starting to destroy the Triskelion. -I would have stopped a bullet for you, Alex. - Nick said before shooting Pierce twice in the chest. -Hail Hydra...- Pierce muttered with his dying breath. Fury walked out of the office with Natasha and got onboard the helicopter piloted by Hill. -Falcon, where are you? - Romanoff asked Wilson. -Floor 41, QUICK! - Sam replied, running away from the Helicarrier which was crashing against that floor. The Helicarrier fell on Rumlow, but Wilson jumped out of the window and grabbed the helicopter's handle. -I said 41st floor! - the man complained. -I'm sorry but the floors don't have numbers on the outside! - Fury replied, flying away. After saving the Winter Soldier from the metal piece that was on top of him, Bucky started to punch Cap. -I am not going to fight with you, Bucky... Your name... Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. - Rogers said while being punched. -I'm not going to fight with you... You're my friend. - -NO! - The Winter Soldier exclaimed punching Steve in the face repeatedly. -You are my mission! You... Are... My Mission!!! - -Then end it... - Captain America replied, looking at his best friend. Bucky didn't have time to do anything but grab onto a piece of metal, because the glass under them broke, making Captain America fall into the water, with no strength to swim. However, he was saved by the Winter Soldier, who left him unconscious in the shore and walked away. Natasha Romanoff had to face charges because of her criminal record both with and against the US Government, but was let go because the Court realized the country needed heroes like them. The heroes got together in front of Fury's gravestone. -I'm going to Europe with Maria, Barton and Morse. - Nicholas informed Rogers and Wilson. -Would you like to come? - -No, Director. - Steve shook his head. -I have another thing to do. - -S.H.I.E.L.D. is no more. - Fury shrugged. -I'm not longer Director. - -To me, you will always be Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., sir. - -What about you, Wilson? - Nicholas asked. -We will need men like you if we want to try to get some help in Europe to make S.H.I.E.L.D. rise again. - -No, thank you. - Sam rejected the offer. -There's a friend in need. - -Okay... - Nick nodded. -If someone needs me, tell them to come find me... Here - He said, nodding at the gravestone, before walking away with Maria Hill, Hawkeye and Mockingbird. -That was the closest he was to say thank you in his life. - Natasha said, walking to the two heroes. -You should be really proud. - -We wouldn't have done it without you, Tasha. - Steve shrugged. -Where are you going now? - -This identity doesn't work anymore. - Romanoff replied, looking up at the blonde man. -I will need a new one. - -It may take you some time. - -I hope so. - Tasha said. -What about you? Are you really going to go after him? - -Yes. He's brainwashed and he needs help. - Rogers answered. -I understand... - Natasha smiled softly before leaning in and giving Steve a quick, soft kiss on the lips. -You still need practice. - She joked, before walking away. -You don't need to come with me, Sam. - Steve said at the man who was behind him. -I know. - Falcon nodded. -When do we start? - -We already did. - Captain America replied. A hooded man walked into the Smithsonian Museum and headed to the Captain America exhibition, especially to the part dedicated to James Buchanan Barnes. The man realized that everything that Rogers had told him was true. -Professor, - Wanda Maximoff contacted the X-Men leader. -Pietro and I found another one... - Trivia *Both Black Widow and Agent 13's sprites where made by Marvel Avengers Alliance Wiki User:Nekhene Gallery EvansCarterVsShafferSosiRumlow.png|Tanner Evans and Agent 13 vs Rebecca Shaffer, Rafael Sosi and Brock Rumlow|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) HawkeyevsHammerMockingbirdvsBowmanonAlpha.png|Hawkeye and Mockingbird vs Hydra Four|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) FalconvsMilitant&TacticalForceonBravo.png|Falcon vs Hydra Four|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) FalconvsWinterSoldieronCharlie.png|Falcon vs Winter Soldier|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) WinterSoldierTearsFalconWingOff.png|Winter Soldier vs Falcon|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) FalconvsRumlow.png|Falcon vs Brock Rumlow|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) Winter_Soldier_WIS.PNG|Winter Soldier vs Captain America|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) CptAmericavsWinterSoldieronCharlie.png|Winter Soldier vs Captain America|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) HeroesPartWaysWIS.png|"When do we start?"|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maria Hill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alexander Pierce (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:World Security Council (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sharon Carter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brock Rumlow (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Special Tactical Reserve for International Key Emergencies (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jack Rollins (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Militant (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Bowman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hydra Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hammer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tactical Force (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tanner Evans (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rebecca Shaffer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rafael Sosi (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Councilman Rockwell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Councilman Yen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Councilwoman Hawley (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nagendra Singh (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! The Winter Soldier Arc